


One snow day

by TickToxissor



Series: The dumb Smrpg AU where Mack and Bowyer are cool [2]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: Bowyer walks around and has an existential crisis, Gen, One Shot, Snow, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickToxissor/pseuds/TickToxissor
Summary: Kind of a sequel to “Before the day breaks (us)”. Set in the future, after the events of Smrpg)





	One snow day

The winter was cold, and though there was not usually much snow, tonight a thin layer covered the forest. An amount of this snow rested on what appeared to be some sort of giant animal’s den made of branches. No, it was not built by any animal, as might be hinted at by the two weapon generals that resided within. They had gone into a sort of unbroken hibernation mode for the winter. Until tonight when Bowyer opened his eyes.  
The weapons war was over -had been over for a long time- and he and Mack had taken up residence in the center of the forest maze. They were not often disturbed there, even when the occasional traveler passed through, they rarely noticed “the nest” where it blended with the trees.  
Even though the war was over and Smithy was gone, the impulse to patrol still called to Bowyer. In the back of his mind was always the thought of walking the area and watching for danger. That was what made him rise, stepping out into the darkness, leaving Mack to sleep.  
The slight wind that managed to make it all the way to the middle of the forest caused flakes to leave their places in the trees; it appeared to still be snowing whenever a breeze passed through. Bowyer departed the clearing, leaving painfully machine-made footprints in the snow behind him. He read the stars above -interrupted by snowflakes-, he read the leafless trees, memory banks leading his steps to Rose town.  
The town looked like it always did, but dead silent. The only movement was from the smoke that drifted from a few houses. Bowyer carefully calculated and silently leapt onto the roof of a house that no smoke left. He looked out over the town, the town that no longer despised him, as his patrols ended up protecting it from potential invaders. They didn’t like him by a long shot, but at least they didn’t think he was a threat. As rarely as he showed up on the town radar, (only in the shadows, watching) Mack showed up even less. If they needed something, Darkland was their best bet anyway; they were hardly ever recognized there.  
The first lights of dawn shifted his thoughts back to a more immediate reality: Nobody knew where Yaridovich was. Smithy was dead, they knew that much, and the Axem Rangers were off “exploring the world”. The whole Smithy Gang was broken up, the survivors only alive thanks to some curious roboticists. But still the spear, the second in command, remained unfound. And without him they had no leader.  
Bowyer sighed (as much as a robot can), there was no use thinking about that. He left the town before any toads had the bright idea of coming outside.  
By the time he was again within sight of the clearing, icicles had formed on the bushes and tree branches. He came home to “the nest”, bringing a burst of the cold air inside with him. Mack’s eyes opened into a look of annoyance.  
“Where’d you go, idiot?” He asked groggily.  
“Nowhere I really went, Nyah.”  
“You were thinking about Smithy again?”  
“This time NOT, Nyah!” Bowyer refuted, crossing his arms.  
“Yaridovich then?”  
His eyes cast down, only a little, but Mack still noticed.  
“I miss them too, but as the worst case scenario we’re doing pretty well on our own. Now come on, we’ll think more in the spring, when my systems aren’t freezing up.”  
Though Mack was not good with words, Bowyer understood he was trying to be helpful.  
“Right you are, think better in the spring we will.”  
“And tell me next time you wake up, I wanna have some snowball fights!” Mack laughed inwardly before returning to sleep mode.  
Bowyer waited, staring at the ceiling, and repeated to himself, “Think better in the spring we will...”.  
Then he curled back up next to his friend, as they returned again to waiting for a better time.


End file.
